


The Path to an Early Grave Begins in an Omega’s Bed

by enchanted_doughnut



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Beta/Omega, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_doughnut/pseuds/enchanted_doughnut
Summary: Baekhyun goes into an early heat and Junmyeon is left alone to care for him. Luckily he’s a beta and isn’t affected by the rampant pheromones that would drive an alpha wild...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	The Path to an Early Grave Begins in an Omega’s Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was avoiding working on Junmyeon’s Obsession fic, lol (during which time I was unexpectedly hit by the SuBaek train, how can Baekhyun be shipped with everyone so easily?)

The dorm was far too quiet when Junmyeon returned from the grocery store. Normally he would have questioned why (he had learned very early on that silence equalled trouble in the EXO household) but in that moment he couldn’t spare a thought. 

He elbowed the door shut and nearly tripped over the piles of shoes scattered in the entrance as he kicked his own off. The handles of overfilled plastic bags cut into his palms and he hurried into the kitchen before they split open. He really didn’t want to be cleaning up bottles of water, instant noodles and cracked eggs off the floor. 

Junmyeon hauled the bags onto the counter and winced as he flexed his sore hands. He pulled off his hat and mask, and was instantly hit with a sugary, sickeningly sweet scent. Despite his disguise, fans had spotted him entering the grocery store. One had been an omega in heat and based on how badly he reeked of their pheromones, they had tried their best to mark him. 

When he first presented as a beta, Junmyeon never expected he’d be on the receiving end of such animalistic displays of mating. He thought betas didn’t inspire such vulgar behaviour; that it was alphas and omegas who did. Then he joined the entertainment industry and realised there was very little some people wouldn’t do to catch their favourite idol’s attention. 

The sad truth was that getting assaulted by pheromones like a fire hydrant getting pissed on by a dog was one of the least offensive things to happen to them and one that entertainment companies always brushed off. _‘It’s harmless. Fans just want to be close to you; you’re_ their _idol, remember. Now hurry up and wash it off quickly. You’re scheduled to go on a talk show in two hours and can’t go on smelling like that.’_

Of course, regular people didn’t go around _claiming_ others - most people (regardless if they were omegas, betas or alphas) considered it at the very least to be rude and ill-mannered. In the most severe cases that involved a forced bond between an assailant and their unwilling victim, it could result in a conviction and jail time. 

But whenever did such rules apply to idols? 

After taking off his jacket, Junmyeon shoved it in a garbage bag he found under the sink and tied it up. He’d have to message one of the assistants about getting it dry-cleaned. If he was seen trying to smuggle out a jacket reeking of omega pheromones, well… he could already picture the headlines. Pulling his phone out of his back pocket, Junmyeon saw he had several unread messages and finally realised why the dorm was so quiet. 

**Kim Jongdae > **we’re taking the alphas out - baeks got them going stupid _(11:53am)_

**Kim Jongdae > **seriously this heats hit him hard. hes goin to be insane in a couple of hours _(11:54am)_

**Kim Jongdae > **i think were going to the gym to wear them out. let me know if your joining _(12:06pm)_

They had to leave? Junmyeon frowned, re-reading Jongdae’s messages. It normally wasn’t an issue if one of the omegas went into heat, and Baekhyun’s had barely started a few hours ago. It was a rare occasion that the pheromones were strong enough to be smelt throughout the dorm, making the alphas restless. 

Baekhyun had caught them all unaware, though. It wasn’t his fault; too much stress can trigger it in a sensitive omega even with medication, but it has come almost a month early. There wasn’t enough food for him for the few days he’d be locked up in his room (and the first rule they were taught as trainees was no meal deliveries when an omega was in heat, as a sharp nose and loose lips were always a recipe for scandal) which forced Junmyeon to make the panicked dash to the shops. 

A loud, frustrated shout came from Baekhyun’s room, echoing down the hallway and through the quiet dorm. Junmyeon picked up a bottle of water and headed over to his room. But as he approached, he noticed an intoxicating scent wafting out, and understood immediately why the alphas had to leave. God, if _he_ could smell it so keenly they would have been ready to break down the door. 

He knocked and waited for a response. 

“Y-yes?” Baekhyun’s voice was gravelly like his throat was dry from yelling. 

“It’s Junmyeon. Can I come in?”

A slight pause, then, “yeah.”

Opening the door, Junmyeon nearly reeled from the potent scent that hit him. The air was so thick with pheromones it was almost choking him. Everything was dark, even the computer tucked away in the corner of the small room was switched off. Baekhyun had the windows closed and curtains drawn shut, trying (though admittedly failing) to contain the scent to only his room. Junmyeon couldn’t stop himself from breathing in deeply. 

The lump in the bed moved.

“Junmyeon, this is the worst,” Baekhyun whined pitifully. He threw the duvet off himself, revealing his naked chest and torso. “I hate this. Why can’t I be a beta like you?” 

Junmyeon closed the door behind him and Baekhyun rolled onto his back, his brown hair messily strewn across the pillow. He threw his arm over his face dramatically. 

“Achhh, it’s disgusting! I’m leaking _everywhere!_ The sheets are so gross, I hope there’s a protector underneath, or else you’re going to have to burn the mattress. Just take it down to the park and throw some matches at it. Oh my god, what if it can’t even catch alight? It might be too damp to.” 

Junmyeon chuckled and smiled fondly as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Are you thirsty?” 

When Baekhyun said yes, Junmyeon cracked open the bottle and handed it to him. Baekhyun quickly sat up and drank half of it in only a few mouthfuls, the plastic crinkling in his hands. “It’s not cold,” he complained when he finished. 

“I’ll put the rest in the fridge for you,” Junmyeon said, taking back the bottle. “Would you like something to eat?” 

Baekhyun perked up. “Will Kyungsoo cook me something?”

“Sorry, it’s only us here right now. I can cook you some noodles if you’d like?”

“Oh…” Baekhyun’s mouth parted and he looked crestfallen. He glanced away from Junmyeon. “No thank you. I’m not really that hungry, anyway.” 

“You need to eat,” Junmyeon said, frowning. 

“Maybe later. Right now I just want to sleep.” He flopped back down onto the bed, groaning. “I hate this,” he whined, again. “It’s not fair. I’ve been taking my pills every day to _stop_ this from happening.” 

Junmyeon was a beta, but it didn’t mean he was ignorant. He could smell the honeyed scent rolling off Baekhyun - the siren’s call his body was singing - but it didn’t affect him the same way it did alphas. It wasn’t stirring primal urges in him to _mate, claim, breed._ If anything, it made Junmyeon want to coddle him. He saw Baekhyun in distress, and he wanted to ease his discomfort as best he could. 

Pulling back the corner of the duvet, Junmyeon climbed into bed beside Baekhyun. He plumped up the pillow then held out his arms, inviting Baekhyun into a hug. 

Baekhyun stared at him with wide eyes, not moving. “What are you doing, Junmyeon? I don’t have any clothes on…”

“Baek, you’ve seen us naked plenty of times. How many times have you unpicked the bathroom locks to join us in the shower?” 

“This is different though,” Baekhyun protested weakly. But despite his words, he shuffled over to Junmyeon, letting the other wrap his arms around him. 

Junmyeon gently patted his hair, feeling the locks stuck together with sweat. Baekhyun sighed, leaning into Junmyeon’s touch, letting his face fall into the crook of Junmyeon’s neck. He froze.

“You know, it’s bad manners to climb into an omega’s bed smelling like another,” Baekhyun said, pulling back. Junmyeon knew he intended it to be a joke, but there was an iciness to his tone he couldn’t keep out.

“Sorry,” Junmyeon said, honestly. “I was spotted going to the shops. There was a… particularly enthusiastic omega there.”

Baekhyun leaned back in, smelling Junmyeon’s collar. “They’re in heat,” he murmured. He nuzzled Junmyeon’s neck, his nose and cheek pressed against Junmyeon’s skin. Several seconds passed and he didn’t pull back, still lightly rubbing against his neck. 

“Are you marking me?”

“... Maybe.” Baekhyun shifted closer to Junmyeon, their bodies flush against one another. 

Even through his jeans and sweatshirt, Junmyeon could feel Baekhyun’s naked body pressed against him. He kept his arms high across his back, feeling the boiling, hot skin and sheen of damp sweat underneath his palms. He tried not to pay attention to the erection pressing into his hip.

“I’m going to have to wash my clothes now,” he sighed.

“Should have taken them off before hopping into bed with me,” Baekhyun replied cheekily.

Junmyeon swallowed. Despite his mind shouting at him not to, all he could focus on was the hard line of Baekhyun’s erection rubbing against his jeans. It was pressing right into his hip bone, not far from where his own dick rested. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to stay soft with sheer will and not react to the other body against his, but all he took in was Baekhyun’s scent. 

Baekhyun sat up and leaned over him. He moved onto the other side on Junmyeon’s neck, tracing his nose down the hard tendons and thumping arteries. Junmyeon tilted his head back, and he felt Baekhyun grin. His breath turned foggy on Junmyeon’s skin as he kept nuzzling him, thoroughly rubbing his scent on him. 

“Much better,” Baekhyun purred when he finished. He lay back down beside Junmyeon, curling up in his arms.

“Glad I could placate your primal instincts,” Junmyeon said, dryly. 

“You’re so good to me,” Baekhyun said, wholly satisfied. “Bringing me water and letting me cuddle and rub my scent all over you. Who needs an alpha when I have a beta leader to take care of me.” 

Junmyeon ran his hands over Baekhyun’s back lightly. “I just want you to be as comfortable as possible.”

They remained curled up together for several quiet minutes, listening to each other breathe. Junmyeon kept gently rubbing Baekhyun’s back, who tangled their legs together, playing with the hem of one of Junmyeon’s socks with his toes. His ever-present erection remained trapped between them. 

“I never wanted to be an omega,” Baekhyun murmured softly. “I had hoped I was a beta. I thought I was, until my first heat.”

“How old were you?” Junmyeon asked, quietly.

“Sixteen. Three weeks after my birthday. I remember one of my alpha friends kept saying my scent was changing, that it was becoming less… I don’t know, less _neutral._ I didn’t take it seriously.”

“That’s quite late,” Junmyeon murmured. While it was common for alphas to still be presenting at that age, most omegas presented earlier in their teens, some even as young as eleven or twelve. 

“Most of the alphas in my class had already presented, too. So imagine me sitting in an exam suddenly going into heat with a room full of young alphas. My teacher had to drag me out of the room and I had no idea what was happening. I thought I just had the flu and was feeling sick.” 

Junmyeon chuckled softly. “Poor Baekhyunnie.”

“I know! I was already prepared for my life as a beta. To be completely immune to pheromones and not have to deal with this crap. All the mindless bullshit alphas and omegas do.” Baekhyun groaned and squirmed in Junmyeon’s arms. His voice tapered off into a soft whimper. “It’s so insatiable and I always feel like shit after.” 

Junmyeon squeezed him tighter, nosing Baekhyun’s hair. “Betas aren’t completely immune, you know. Just because I don’t go through heats or ruts doesn’t mean I’m not affected by it, either.”

Baekhyun tilted his head back to look at him. “Oh?”

Junmyeon swallowed again, his throat dry. “Yeah. I mean, you smell really good, Baek.” 

Baekhyun blinked slowly, then licked his lower lip. His mouth curled into a smirk. “Do I, now? What do I smell like, Junmyeonnie?” 

He tilted his head back in an invitation. Junmyeon pressed his nose against his neck, inhaling deeply, and Baekhyun shuddered in his arms. The sweet scent clung to his nasal passage and throat like thick syrup. He could almost taste it on the back of his tongue. 

“Umm… like toffee or butterscotch,” Junmyeon tried.

“Not like fruit? Chanyeol said I smell like fresh fruit, before.”

Fruit gave Junmyeon the impression of ripeness and crispness. A sharp palette cleanser that burst in his mouth and washed away everything else. Breathing in again, Junmyeon didn’t smell anything like that. It was dark and rich and intoxicating. Something to overindulge on and regret the next day. Junmyeon felt dizzy.

“Maybe during your previous heats,” he said diplomatically. “But right now you smell… it’s pretty overpowering. You could get an alpha drunk off it.” 

Baekhyun let out a shaky exhale. His head remained tilted back, and Junmyeon didn’t pull away. Underneath the sweet scent, he started picking up salty traces of his sweat and he clenched his teeth against the desire to run his tongue over the damp skin. 

Baekhyun’s hips shifted forwards and he slowly pressed his erection harder against Junmyeon’s hip. Junmyeon bit his lip as a wave of Baekhyun’s arousal flooded his senses and he felt his own cock starting to swell. An unbidden thought entered his mind and he wondered how the rough denim felt against Baekhyun’s bare skin. What if he moved his leg forward, just a small movement, and pressed his thigh firmer against him? 

Baekhyun suddenly spoke up. “Junmyeon, I want a knot. Do you know how good a knot would feel right now?”

Only once Junmyeon had the ‘joy’ of experiencing an alpha’s knot, and he couldn't say he looked back on it all that fondly. It had stretched him far past the point of dull pain and into blind panic, which resulted in flying elbows, a black eye, and a decidedly ruined mood. 

“No knots,” Junmyeon murmured into his skin. “You can’t share your heat with an alpha. It’s in the contract you signed.”

“That’s so stupid,” Baekhyun whined. He squirmed in Junmyeon’s arms and his hips rubbed against him again. And again. It could have almost been a carefree moment, to be brushed off as him just trying to get comfortable if it wasn’t for the thick arousal pouring off of him. “I shouldn’t be held accountable for what I agreed to when I was a teenager. I didn’t know any better.”

“So you’d give up being an idol for the chance to ride out your heat with an alpha?” Junmyeon chuckled. 

“Hell yeah, I’d ride it out. I’d ride that knot so good the alpha would be begging _me.”_

Junmyeon didn’t think Baekhyun would even need to go that far to have an alpha beg for him. Just like this with his head tilted back, pheromones and heady arousal coming off him in waves and unable to stop himself from grinding against the other. Or maybe the alpha would simply snap and flip Baekhyun onto his stomach, ceasing his inadvertent teasing?

Drowning in his scent, Junmyeon’s mind conjured a vivid image. He pictured Baekhyun being pressed into the bed, moaning and pleading, and clutching at the pillows as the alpha loomed above him. Fingers digging into his smooth skin as he dragged Baekhyun’s hips up, forcing his knees apart, rubbing his cock along Baekhyun’s dripping hole before - 

“I… I need to put things in the fridge,” Junmyeon stuttered. He yanked himself from Baekhyun and nearly tumbled off the edge of the bed.

“N-no! Don’t go!” Baekhyun grabbed at him, holding his sweatshirt in a death grip. “Please don’t leave me.” 

Baekhyun scooted after him and threw one of his legs over his thigh, trapping him. If there was any chance Baekhyun hadn’t noticed Junmyeon’s arousal before, it was certainly at zero now. He slotted himself tightly against his body, their erections pressed together. Only fabric separated them, and Junmyeon felt every inch of the hard length against his own. 

“Baek…”

“Please,” Baekhyun whispered again, burying his face into Junmyeon’s neck. His hands twisted in the sweatshirt. His hips rocked lightly against Junmyeon, making his breath catch. “P-please…”

Only the sound of their breathing and fabric rustling could be heard in the room. Junmyeon felt the pulse in his neck, quickly thumping near his ear. Baekhyun moved in slow thrusts, like he wanted only relief from how aroused he felt. His hands fisted Junmyeon’s sweatshirt tighter and let out a shuddering exhale. 

His grinding became quicker. He pressed himself harder against Junmyeon’s cock and his breath became louder, turning into desperate pants. With a sharp thrust, a moan slipped out from Baekhyun’s throat, and Junmyeon was hit with a fresh wave of pheromones. 

It was at that moment that Junmyeon realised that his jeans were starting to feel damp. With Baekhyun’s leg wrapped around his hips, his slick was freely running down his thighs and soaking Junmyeon’s jeans. “Jesus Christ, Baek…” 

Baekhyun let out a needy whine and tilted his head back, exposing his neck. This time Junmyeon couldn’t resist and placed his lips on the sweaty skin. Baekhyun keened as Junmyeon lapped at the salty liquid beading across his skin, following it down to his collarbone, sucking gently as he went. 

“J-Junmyeon,” Baekhyun struggled over his name as rutting became more frantic. He couldn’t hold back the loud moans that spilt from his mouth that anyone could have heard if they were home. His thrusts faltered and with a final jerk of his hips, he came all over Junmyeon’s clothes. 

The silence was thick in the room, save for their laboured breaths. Junmyeon’s ears were ringing and he felt like there was electricity beneath his skin. His cock was so hard it almost hurt, straining against his jeans now coated with Baekhyun’s come and slick. He felt like he was going to pass out. 

“I’m sorry…” Baekhyun whispered. He dropped his head down, his sweaty fringe covering his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Junmyeon.”

“I-it’s fine.” Junmyeon’s voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat. 

“It’s not fine.” Baekhyun sounded like he was about to cry. “I _hate_ this. I fucking hate being an omega.”

“Don’t say that.” Junmyeon held Baekhyun to his chest, protectively. “You’re in heat right now. It’s completely natural.”

“Please don’t let it get weird between us?” Baekhyun whispered.

Junmyeon laughed. “Baek, if you didn’t want things getting weird, you wouldn’t hop in the showers with us. Or try to bite our butts. Or take off your pants when you’ve had enough of dance practice.”

“Hey, that’s completely different!” Baekhyun protested. “It's to make sure everyone is comfortable with one another and to make things _not_ awkward. Tell me you _don’t_ like getting your back scrubbed!” 

“You walked in on me jerking off after I yelled at you not to come in.” 

Baekhyun squinted up at him. His eyes were a little red and glassy, but no tears had run down his cheeks. “Oh yeah. I forgot about that.”

“I’m glad you forgot it so quickly,” Junmyeon quipped dryly. “I was mortified for months after.”

“Don’t worry, I was too,” Baekhyun assured him. “I wanted to wash my eyes out with bleach.”

“Oh, great. You can come all over me, but seeing _me_ jerking off is too much.”

Baekhyun laughed and Junmyeon let out a quiet sigh of relief. “Omegas get away with more,” Baekhyun said, his eyes twinkling. His mouth was still stretched in a smile when he then added, “but you know, what happens with an omega in heat stays with an omega in heat.” 

Junmyeon blinked in surprise, not sure he quite heard properly. The relief felt quickly vanished as his heartbeat quickened and his dick throbbed with interest. “Umm… I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

The smile slid off Baekhyun’s face and he became angry. “Why? You just said it wouldn’t get weird between us.”

“But Baekhyun, I’m not an alpha,” Junmyeon said, “or an omega for that matter. I don’t… I don’t have an excuse for this.” 

Baekhyun considered him coolly through half-lidded eyes. He leaned in so his mouth was next to Junmyeon’s ear and hissed, “next time you’re in bed with an omega in heat, don’t accuse them of only being there because of their mating instincts. Even in the middle of a heat, anyone with a shred of self-respect would tell you to fuck yourself instead. Now,”

Baekhyun tugged at Junmyeon’s sweatshirt. “Take your clothes off.” 

There was a lump lodged in Junmyeon’s throat as he pulled his sweatshirt off. His hands trembled as his shirt followed, ending up in a pile on the floor. He had to pull the duvet away to get his jeans off and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the mess Baekhyun had made of him. White semen streaked across the blue denim, a filthy contrast to the damp patches on his crotch and thighs. 

He had to stop himself trying to cover himself embarrassment as he pulled his underwear off. He felt Baekhyun’s hungry stare on him and looked pointedly at everything else in the room as he took his socks off. 

Baekhyun touched his shoulder. “Lie back.”

Junmyeon’s face was burning as he complied, more than a little aware of how his cock was still hard and leaking pre-come, lying rigid along his stomach. 

Baekhyun leaned over him, his eyes slowly roaming across his naked body. “You know, I was going to say that if you really didn’t want this you could leave,” he said. “But then you took off your clothes so quickly…”

His voice trailed off and his eyes snapped up to Junmyeon’s. He didn’t move and Junmyeon realised he was waiting for him. If Junmyeon wanted to leave, Baekhyun was giving him his out. He didn’t move. 

Baekhyun grinned. He reached out and touched Junmyeon’s cock, making him suck in a quick breath. His grip started off loose but after a few testing pumps, it tightened, dragging the skin over the rigid flesh. Junmyeon’s hips jerked up and more pre-come leaked out. 

“You’re so hard for me,” Baekhyun all-but moaned. He moved his hand up to the tip, letting the opaque fluid coat his fingers. He pressed his thumb teasingly against the slit before dragging his hand back down the shaft. “I really want your cock inside me, Junmyeon. What do you think? Can I ride you?” 

Junmyeon nodded. Any reason he still had in his head left with the remaining blood and went straight to his dick. Practically purring with satisfaction, Baekhyun climbed onto him and sat on his hips, his hands spread wide across his chest. Junmyeon let out a strangled moan as Baekhyun rocked his arse against his cock, letting him feel just how wet he was. 

Baekhyun’s mouth was stretched in a smug grin. He looked incredibly pleased with himself. Wiggling his hips, Junmyeon’s cock rubbed between his cheeks, smearing it with slick. Then he rose up and the tip of Junmyeon’s cock pressed against his tight rim. 

“Imagine how much lube alphas go through wishing it’s an omega’s slick instead,” he said, breathlessly. He bucked his hips, a rough, jerky movement stifled with self-restraint as Junmyeon’s cock dragged against his entrance. 

Slick was dripping obscenely down Junmyeon’s length and into the neat, curly hair on his groin and he had to bite his lip to fight the urge to thrust up and bury himself in the wet heat. Above him, Baekhyun let out a muffled whimper and bit his lip as he dropped down the barest fraction. Time slowed as Junmyeon began pressing into him and tight muscles stretched around the swollen head, and Junmyeon almost ripped the sheets trying to remain still. 

And Baekhyun stopped. With Junmyeon’s cock beginning to stretch him open, his body begging for him to sink down and fill him up completely, he didn’t move. He exhaled heavily, his hands trembling against Junmyeon’s chest, and said, “how upset do you think they’d be knowing it was wasted on a beta’s cock instead?” 

“Jesus, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon finally panted. “Would you do this to an alpha?” 

Baekhyun let out a shaky laugh. “Probably not. I don’t think an alpha would let me. Maybe I’d need to tie them up. Let them squirm and beg, with their knot already starting to swell. But I don’t need to tie _you_ up, do I? Such a calm, obedient beta who doesn’t have any urges to give into.” 

It was a low-blow and one Junmyeon deserved. Still, his knuckles were white as he kept the bedsheets in a death grip, and the muscles in his thighs and abdomen taut as he strained to remain still. 

Baekhyun looked so pleased with him. His cock was hard again, flushed pink and leaving a wet spot on his torso where it twitched against his stomach. Junmyeon could never deny that Baekhyun was a good looking guy, but having him poised above him, flushed and aroused and staring down at him with wild hunger while he drowned in his pheromones, Junmyeon had never seen anyone look so perfect. 

Any thoughts Junmyeon’s brain was still managing to produce came to a quick end when Baekhyun reached around himself and gripped Junmyeon’s cock firmly. The head fully breached his tight rim and Junmyeon let out a strangled moan as Baekhyun slid down. 

“Oh my god, Junmyeon.” Baekhyun’s mouth hung open as he sat flush on his hips, taking in all of Junmyeon’s length in one hot, slick motion. He was clenching and unclenching so tightly it was like his muscles were spasming, and more boiling heat gushed around Junmyeon’s cock. “O-oh god…” 

Finally getting what he had wanted so badly, all of Baekhyun’s teasing abruptly stopped. With no respectful build up, he started a brutal pace, bouncing in Junmyeon’s lap. His arse slapped loudly against Junmyeon’s thighs, drowning out the moans being wrenched from his throat.

“You feel so good,” Baekhyun moaned, his head thrown back. He dropped down harder on Junmyeon’s cock, trying to fuck himself upon it has hard as he could. “Why did I waste time talking to you, before? I should have ripped your clothes off as soon as you came in.” 

“B-because you're not a victim of… of your instincts.” Junmyeon tried to speak, but his mouth was stuffed with cotton and he was more than a little overwhelmed by how wonderful Baekhyun felt. “You have reasonable control over yourself, and…” 

Baekhyun grinned down at him and his pace finally slowed. But instead of being a much-needed break for Junmyeon to gather himself again, Baekhyun clenched his muscles around him and rolled his hips in such a sinful way it had Junmyeon tossing his head back on the pillow. “You’re a victim of something right now. Are you going to come before me, Junmyeonnie? You look like you will.” 

Fuck, he was. The hazy sight of Baekhyun fucking himself upon him - the gleam of sweat, the intoxicating smell, the gasps spilling from his parted mouth - it was all too much for him. And after he came down from his high, Junmyeon would be even more mortified than when Baekhyun caught him masturbating in the shower. Finishing before an omega in heat… 

“You can come,” Baekhyun told him, breathlessly. “I want you to come in me. Fill me up and fuck me again, and keep pumping me full o-of…”

The last of Junmyeon’s self-control slipped and his hips jerked up roughly. Baekhyun cried out as his cock rammed into him, scrambling to clutch onto Junmyeon’s chest. Junmyeon finally let go the death grip he had on the sheets and grabbed Baekhyun’s hips, wrenching him down as he fucked up into him. 

“J-Junmeee...” Baekhyun gasped, unable to get his name out. “O-oh god, J-Junmee-ahhh!” 

Baekhyun bucked his hips forward and he froze. A gasp caught in his throat and his mouth hung open, a faint look of surprise on his face. Deep beneath the lust clouding his mind, Junmyeon noticed and asked, “Baekhyun, are you…?” 

“T-there!” Baekhyun gasped. “There, therethere-” 

Following orders, Junmyeon quickly thrust up into him again and Baekhyun’s voice nearly broke. His cries had ascended to such pitch and volume that Junmyeon became concerned people _outside_ the dorm could hear him. “B-Baek, Baek you need to…”

But Baekhyun wasn’t listening to him. He was grinding down against Junmyeon, forcing his cock to rub against prostate, his nails leaving red lines down his chest as his fingers curled in pleasure. Punctured between whining moans and loud cries were slurred words of, “fuck me, fuckmeJunmyeon _fuckyes.”_

Not knowing what else to do, Junmyeon pried a hand off Baekhyun’s hip and covered his mouth. The hand clamped over his mouth finally caught Baekhyun’s attention and he stared down at Junmyeon with clouded eyes. Both of his hands came off Junmyeon’s chest and wrapped around his wrist. Thinking Baekhyun needed him to pull away, Junmyeon did so quickly but Baekhyun’s grip tightened. 

Junmyeon let out a shaky moan as Baekhyun took two of his fingers into his mouth, lapping at them with his wet tongue. His eyelids drooped as he watched Baekhyun coat his fingers and began sucking on them obscenely. Baekhyun didn’t take his eyes off Junmyeon, his pupils blown wide. 

With Baekhyun’s weight pressing down on him, Junmyeon’s thighs burned. Their movements became frantic and sloppier, as both spiralled towards their release. The room felt like a sauna; muggy and thick with pheromones and sweat, damp skin slapping against damp skin, punctuated by muffled moans. Every time Junmyeon jerked his hips up he was rewarded with a desperate whine around his fingers. 

He barely had to reach forward and touch Baekhyun’s cock before he was coming. His hand and torso were coated in the warm fluid as Baekhyun sobbed and squirmed in his lap, squeezing him so tightly it made stars dance before Junmyeon’s eyes. 

Then Junmyeon was coming too. Thrown over the edge, his hips jerked up, pumping every last drop deep into Baekhyun, who let out a soft, whimpering moan. Junmyeon wrapped his arms around Baekhyun as he collapsed onto his chest, his face already nestling into his neck. Junmyeon felt hot and sticky with Baekhyun lying heavily on his, but he didn’t even consider moving him. 

Eventually, Junmyeon grew soft inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun's breathing settled, fluttering against his skin. Junmyeon began to wonder if he had fallen asleep when he finally groaned. 

“That was a good idea,” he mumbled into Junmyeon’s neck. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“You’re welcome.”

Baekhyun chuckled. He sat up, causing Junmyeon’s cock to slide out. His cheeks were flushed and pink, his hair messy, and he grinned down at Junmyeon. “Didn’t even need to knot me either,” he said. “Betas are definitely underrated.”

“I don’t think I did much,” Junmyeon admitted.

Baekhyun hummed. “But that’s what made it so perfect. My pliant little beta letting me fuck myself on you. Alpha’s don’t like it, they always need to be in control. Add rampant hormones and them basically going into a rut, and they’ll snarl and bite your neck before they let you take charge.” 

“How many alphas have you been with to be making comments like that?” Junmyeon asked suspiciously, to which Baekhyun only grinned slyly. _“Baekhyun!”_

“I never admitted to anything,” he said, innocently. “Why, are you going to report me to the managers?” 

“Of course not,” Junmyeon said. “But you can’t take risks like that. If it gets out to the press-”

“Junmyeon, _you_ didn’t know. What makes you think Dispatch will?” 

Junmyeon pitched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Baekhyun laughed and snuggled back into a hug, resting his head on Junmyeon’s chest. 

“I don’t do it often,” Baekhyun told him. “Just sometimes you get a really bad itch and need someone else to scratch it.”

“Like this?” Junmyeon ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, letting his nails scratch across his scalp. Baekhyun moaned softly.

“So good,” Baekhyun breathed, his eyes closed. “Don’t stop.” 

Junmyeon continued scratching Baekhyun’s scalp, who occasionally tilted his head to get him to focus on a certain spot, sighing in satisfaction when he did. 

“Hey, Junmyeon,” Baekhyun mumbled after a couple of minutes. “Will you stay with me?”

“I thought that’s what I’m doing,” Junmyeon chuckled. 

“I mean stay with me for the rest of my heat. It’s only going to get worse from here on out. By this evening I’ll be a mindless, hormonal mess and be willing to climb anything with a dick.” 

Junmyeon’s hand froze for a second before he resumed scratching. “You mean like you did just now?” He joked. 

Baekhyun slapped his chest. “Junmyeon, I’m being serious,” he whined. “You can’t expect me to deal with this alone now, not after getting a taste of it. You felt good inside of me, it’ll be cruel of you to leave me.” 

Junmyeon swallowed. It was a terrible idea, but lying in bed with Baekhyun, basking in the afterglow and feeling his warm weight pressed against him, it didn’t seem quite so bad. It would only be a couple of days… and their schedule had already been pushed back because of Baekhyun’s heat… 

Baekhyun watched him consider the proposal, and a smug grin grew on his face. He slid up so their faces were level, and noses brushed together. “Don’t you want to know what it’s like,” he purred. He nuzzled Junmyeon’s cheek and placed a wet kiss on his jaw. “Having an omega in the throes of their heat, horny and desperate, begging only for you.” 

He dragged his mouth down to Junmyeon’s neck, running his tongue over the sensitive skin. Junmyeon felt breathless and _knew_ Baekhyun was consciously releasing pheromones to make him compliant. 

When Baekhyun rose above him again, Junmyeon noticed how his mouth was slightly swollen and red, and couldn’t stop himself from leaning up and kissing him. Baekhyun stilled, not expecting that reaction, before melting into it. 

Their mouths moved together slowly, familiarising themselves with each other. Junmyeon felt Baekhyun quivering against his mouth, yearning to deepen the kiss. He kept running his tongue along Junmyeon’s lip, trying to get him to open up, but Junmyeon didn’t give in and kept the kiss slow and languid. Baekhyun whined and nipped at his lip before sucking on the tender spot. 

Wrapping his hand around the back of Baekhyun’s neck, Junmyeon kissed him harder and slipped his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun moaned and submitted immediately, and moved to lie properly on Junmyeon. His knees pressed on either side of Junmyeon’s hips, their groins aligned, and he slowly ground down.

“Baek, I need way more recovery time than this,” Junmyeon said, pulling back. He could already feel Baekhyun’s dick hardening against his own spent one. 

“I can think of a million things we can do that don’t involve your dick,” Baekhyun said. “Have I ever told you you have a really pretty mouth?” 

Warmth rushed through Junmyeon’s body and his mouth practically watered at the thought.

“Or you could roll over and I fuck you instead,” Baekhyun kept talking. “Don’t worry, I’ll be slow. I’ll take my time stretching you open, making sure you’re nice and ready for me before I fuck you.”

“Do you even have lube?” Junmyeon asked, to which Baekhyun grinned.

“Oh Junmyeon, I have more than enough slick for us.” He bit his lip, his cheeks flushed. “And having you all spread out before me, god, I’d make such a mess. It would be running down my thighs, all I’d need to do is coat my fingers with it and pry you open.”

Okay, so Junmyeon seemed to have overestimated his recovery time. He thought he had a good idea given it was his own body and all, but never had he had Baekhyun in heat and talking to him like that. Kissing him again heatedly, Junmyeon thought he could definitely go again, when a shrill sound came from his pile of clothes on the floor.

Both of them looked around, startled by the phone ringing. Baekhyun protested as Junmyeon nudged him off, and leaned off the bed to find his phone. Looking at the screen, Junmyeon’s heart-rate spiked. 

He held his phone up for Baekhyun for him to see, who looked dumbly between Junmyeon and the screen. Swallowing, Junmyeon held the phone close to his face, hoping nothing else would be seen. He accepted the video call.

_“Hey, Junmyeon!”_

_“Junmyeonnnn!”_

He could see Chanyeol grinning and heard Jongdae from somewhere off-screen. Chanyeol’s face was flushed and sweaty, a white towel draped over his shoulder. Given the background noise, they were still at the gym. The video jolted as Jongdae and Sehun squeezed themselves into frame, Jongdae at the front, his face taking up most of the screen, and Sehun hovering over Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

_“Junmyeon, did you get back home?”_ Jongdae’s loud voice blared through the phone. 

“Yeah. Yes.” Junmyeon cleared his throat. “There were some fans outside who followed me into the shops, but it was fine.”

_“Really? We didn’t see any when we left. You must have lured them all away.”_ Jongdae laughed. _“How’s Baekhyun doing? Have you checked on him?”_

“Awww, that’s so sweet of you to ask,” Baekhyun said, pressing his face beside Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon nearly dropped his phone and there were a couple of seconds trying to recover and holding his phone so it showed both of their faces. He _really_ hoped the others didn’t spot that neither of them had shirts on. 

_“Baekhyun!”_ Chanyeol exclaimed. They all looked surprised. _“You look good. You were in a pretty rough state when we left, earlier.”_

“Junmyeon’s been taking care of me,” Baekhyun bragged, throwing his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders, hugging him tightly. 

It should have been an innocent comment, but Junmyeon felt his cheeks heat up and he was scared to look at the small screen in the corner of his phone to see what his reaction was. 

Chanyeol grinned at them. _“Junmyeon always takes good care of us. He takes his role as leader very seriously.”_

Junmyeon felt Baekhyun bristle beside him. He glanced over and saw him glaring at the phone. Thankfully, no-one else seemed to notice. 

_“We’re going to be heading back soon. Have you aired out the living areas and switched the diffuser on?”_

“U-umm…” Junmyeon squirmed as Baekhyun began nuzzling his neck. He was already reeking of his scent and didn’t know why Baekhyun suddenly decided now was the time to start up again. Rising his shoulder, he tried to squeeze Baekhyun away. “I haven’t yet, sorry.”

Fuck, the others definitely noticed something was up. He saw the way Sehun’s eyes flitted between them, frowning slightly, while Chanyeol’s eyebrows rose. Junmyeon was struggling to hold his phone up and fend Baekhyun off, and knew their bare chests were definitely visible, now. 

_“Well, we’ll leave you to it,"_ Jongdae cut in. _“We’ll be back in twenty minutes, so don’t forget to open the windows.”_

“B-bye,” Junmyeon stuttered out as Baekhyun grabbed his cock, stroking it roughly. He quickly ended the call and threw his phone down on the bedside table.

“So you’ve been taking care of the others like this too, have you?” Baekhyun asked, dangerously. His hand was painfully tight around Junmyeon’s dick as he brought him back to full hardness. 

“You know that’s not what he meant,” Junmyeon said. 

“Good. Because I’m the only one who gets to use you like this,” Baekhyun said. He resumed his position sitting on Junmyeon’s hips. “My obedient beta. Letting me do whatever I want. I could shove my dick down your throat right now and you’d let me, wouldn’t you?”

Baekhyun’s voice rose to a breathless whine and his pheromones thickened in the air. Junmyeon felt Baekhyun’s slick and his own come leaking out, pooling where their thighs touched. Junmyeon thought that whatever Baekhyun decided, he’d happily go along with. 

His phone chimed in rapid succession, vibrating along the hard surface. Glancing at the lock screen, he saw:

**Kim Jongdae** > omfg do you have any idea what your doing?? _( 2:24pm)_

**Park Chanyeol > **lololol you're fucked. Good luck beta! _(2:24pm)_

**Oh Sehun > **[tombstone.jpeg] RIP your dick _(2:24pm)_

“I think I want you to fuck me with your tongue,” Baekhyun said. “You can clean out the mess you made in me, and if manage to make me come with your mouth, I’ll _consider_ letting you fuck me with your cock again.” 

Junmyeon quickly flipped the phone over, leaving it on unread.

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think that over a decade of reading fanfic I'd be comfortable writing smut, but every time I feel like an alien trying to describe a human mating ritual. I'm sorry this is the fandom I'm experimenting in, lol I WILL master this, lol


End file.
